


PARKER!

by britishtwat



Series: avengers fluff stuff :) [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Tired Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishtwat/pseuds/britishtwat
Summary: Peter is an idiot and hides his injuries from the avengersbut we love him <3
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: avengers fluff stuff :) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854238
Comments: 6
Kudos: 212





	PARKER!

**Author's Note:**

> hi so never done this before, sorry for the punctuation and if there's any mistakes! x enjoy

Peter leapt into the air, allowing himself to fall for a few seconds before webbing a nearby building and swinging upwards, whooping loudly. he'd been called as backup for the avengers, as they were dealing with a particularly nasty opponent. who knew teleporting robots could be so annoying?  
"Hey, webhead!" a voice yelled from behind him. he turned around mid-swing and saw Clint waving madly at him from on top of his chosen place to snipe at the robots.  
Peter grinned behind his mask and waved back. he had been denied permission to connect to the comms after last time, when he and wanda pissed off Steve by quoting vines the whole mission. apparently that was deemed 'unprofessional'.  
swinging on to a roof, he spotted a group of the pesky automatons down behind a ledge, and got to work webbing them up and dodging their blasts. oh yeah, they had fucking guns.  
after a long hour of fighting the bots, where at one moment he helped Nat by swinging his fellow spider over to where the main battle was, and caught Clint from where the robots exploded his "perch", his energy was draining. it didn't help that the previous few nights he had been up completing all the work he had missed for his spiderman patrol. another thing was that due to his enhanced metabolism, he needed to eat three times the amount of a normal teenage boy, but he couldn't afford to. him and May had always had money problems, and due to this, Peter's powers were not functioning properly, like his healing and spidey sense, and the actual ability to stay awake.  
Peter ducked as Cap's shield went flying over his head, slicing off a bot's arm.  
he had never considered asking Mr Stark for money of course, he didn't want charity, and the bitchy voice in the back of his head assured Peter that if Tony knew his struggles, he'd be disappointed.  
"hey, you good?" yelled Wanda, as she flew over to him, propelling herself with her scarlet powers.  
he hadn't even realised he'd zoned out.  
cursing, he threw himself back into the fight with more determination, ignoring his aching muscles that screamed for him to rest. he nodded briefly at Wanda, and she smirked and flew off. as he was destroying robot after robot, he tried to ignore the dull throbbing that had set in in his head.  
Peters enhanced senses were useful in battle, but also made him prone to severe headaches, and coupled with his exhaustion, he began to feel faint.  
"hey, uh-" he tried to ask FRIDAY to connect him to Mr Stark so he could get a time out.  
"FRI-" out of nowhere a blast from one of the robots caught him on the side, and he went staggering backwards. the shrieking in his brain as his spidey sense went nuts made him feel dizzy and he couldn't make sense of anything. as he landed on the rubble of the street, he became aware of a stabbing pain in his arm, and glanced down to realise he'd impaled part of his arm on remnants of glass. Great, he thought dizzily, scanning the surroundings for more enemies.  
a blackish haze was beginning to set in in his vision as he struggled to his feet, swaying slightly, his head screaming, blood gushing from his arm steadily.  
but he had to keep going, that's what avengers, or rather, backup, do. Peter was strong, he couldn't let a couple of injuries from his sloppy fighting affect the mission.  
he quickly activated the bandage spray Mr Stark had implemented into his suit and sprayed his arm, trying not to grunt in pain.  
he looked up and noticed that Natasha had sprinted over and taken care of the robots that he was previously fighting. she looked over at him, concern evident on her face. she huffed, blew a strand of red hair off her face, and marched over. "You good, kid?"  
Peter tried his best to look normal, hiding his arm behind his back, and nodded frantically. shit, he thought internally, as the head movement caused his headache to worsen.  
Nat looked at him sceptically, quirking a brow. "you sure? you're allowed to say no"  
"I'm fine, just tired, Miss Romanoff, I mean.. Your Black Widowness.." he rambled. Peter was glad she couldn't see the blush evident on his face.  
Natasha rolled her eyes, just as Tony came flying over. his iron suit landed heavily with a clank on the ruined ground.  
" good work today kid, you fought well. now come back to the compound and we can get checked out"  
Peter clenched his hands, that had started to shake. "no, really, Mr Stark, I'm fine, I should get back, lots of work to catch up on, Miss Evans is gonna be furious, that's the second class I've missed this week, and May needs me to cook dinner tonight..." he stuttered, as his blurry vision of Natasha and Mr Stark swayed.  
" your joking right, kid? you look like shit. we all look like shit, we need to get patched up in the med bay, this wasn't an easy fight. "  
Peter tried to argue, but the ground was looking more and more unstable by the second. was the floor supposed to move like that? 

the next few moments passed by in a blur, he found himself sitting quietly in the Quinjet as Mr Stark flew them back to the compound. he sat by himself in the corner, worried the others would notice his damaged state. he pretended to listen to Steve going over the mission, but all he could hear was the ringing in his ears as his vision swam.  
Natasha threw him worried glances, as the ever attentive assassin picked up on everything. he tried to reassure her by lifting his mask so she could see him mouth "I'm fine" only Tony knew that he was Peter parker, Peter still wanted to protect his identity from the rest of the team. 

time passed, still hazy, Peter dragged himself into the medbay along with his fellow teammates. Clint and Natasha both had scrapes and grazes, nothing major. they sat there impatiently as Bruce, who hadn't attended the fight, cleaned their injuries.  
Peter, ignoring the reopened wound in his arm trickling blood down his arm, realised he couldn't let the team see how pathetic he'd fought. he uneasily got to his feet, attempting to appear confident, and he made his way over to Tony.  
"hey, Mr Stark, I feel fine, I know the suit got a little banged up, but I'm completely fine, honestly, I just need a nap I think..."  
Tony raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "kid, we all have to get checked out after missions, you know that" Peter sighed. "I know, sir, but I just have a lot of homework and stuff to do" he turned round to the other heroes. "an honour fighting with you, lads" throwing up a peace sign, peter attempted to stroll confidently out the door, but found the ground rushing up to meet him, and shouts of concern echoing in his ears. then there was darkness, a break from the pain. 

the first thing Peter noticed when he woke up was that he wasn't in his bed back at him and May's apartment, but instead in a rather uncomfortable white bed in the avengers medbay. Fuck.  
he looked up, seeing Natasha with her perfectly styled red hair staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Peter threw his hands up to his face, realising his mask was missing, and the motion caused a jarring pain in his heavily bandaged arm. he winced.  
"you're an idiot, Peter"  
Peter glanced at her in surprise.  
"yeah, sorry, we had to remove your mask, it was damaged." She stood from the spindly chair she was sat on.  
"ill let Tony and the others know you're awake, kid"  
Peter nodded, not trusting his voice to speak without trembling.  
sighing loudly, he laid back and stared up at the white ceiling. his headache had dulled a bit, but his stomach was aching heavily from lack of food, and his side and arm hurt a lot.  
"PARKER!" shouted Tony, as he came barrelling in through the medbay door, accompanied by Wanda, Clint, Nat and Steve.  
Peter grimaced, awaiting his rebuke. what he did not expect, though, was Mr Stark to come running over and wrap his arms around him.  
"uhhh.. Mr Stark, sir?"  
Tony pulled back quickly,glancing worriedly at his bandaged wounds.  
"so, your name's Peter, huh" Clint said, a grin on his toned face. Tony looked at him, annoyed. "Barton, now is not the time for witty zingers!"  
Wanda snorted at that, despite the grim situation. Peter held out his fist for a fistbump, and she obliged, winking at him.  
"so, kid, you think you can just hide that you were fucking STABBED in your arm, you haven't been eating, and you're in a constant state of collapse?? jesus, kid! what were you thinking?" Tony exclaimed angrily.  
Peter suddenly found his pristine bedsheets very interesting.  
Steve sat on the edge of his bed, scowling at Tony's language." Tony's right, Peter. You can't hide your injuries, it's dangerous. why didn't you tell us?? " Peter looked anywhere but Steve's compelling blue eyes.  
he cast a 'help' look at Nat, knowing she'd understand.  
"hey guys, why don't we give him some space, yeah?"  
Tony tried to protest, but she dragged him out by his ear, shooting glares at the others to follow her, leaving Peter and Steve alone.  
"I just-" Peter struggled to articulate his conflicted feelings. "I feel like I should be more than I am, and I fought so pathetically, I got hurt so much and I should be better, and-"  
Steve cut him off "Peter, you're 17! and to fight alongside the avengers and hold your own, I think is pretty impressive. but you can't hide your injuries, okay? we're a team, we need to know if you're struggling so we can help you!"  
"a team, eh?" Peter asked. "thought I was just backup"  
Steve smiled slightly. "besides, another thing. why haven't you been eating properly? Bruce told us that at the way you're eating, your powers won't be working as they should!"  
Peter tugged on the sleeves of the borrowed jumper he was in.  
"Kid" Steve said softly, running his hand through his golden hair.  
"I-it's not that I don't want to!" he stammered. "it's just, May doesn't earn much, and ever since, well, ever since Ben died, we never had a lot of money anyway, and we definitely can't afford the amount of food I need because of my enhancement! And there's not enough time for me to get a job, with school and spiderman and-"  
" hey, it's okay, kid" Steve said gently, placing his hand on Peters shoulder. "I'm so glad it wasn't intentional, we can work with this!"  
Peter sighed uneasily, "I don't want charity, Mr Rogers sir"  
Steve rolled his eyes. "how many times, kid? call me Steve! and you're not a charity. you're an enhanced growing teenager and you need to keep healthy."  
subconsciously, Peter found himself inching closer to the hero.  
"and anyway, you do all that work with Tony in the labs! you know that man has more money than everyone in America combined, I'm pretty sure he could afford to give his intern a pay, mmh?"  
Peter nodded. all this talking and emotional turmoil had made him sleepy.  
Steve ruffled Peter's chocolate curls fondly, and carefully placed his arm round the boy's shoulder, leaning him back into his bed.  
".mmh.thank you, captain.. Rogers. Sir. " Peter mumbled, burying into his sheets with a sigh of contentment.  
"night, Peter" Steve said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on my phone oop :))  
> I love protective Nat


End file.
